In recent years there has been a developing interest on the part of consumers, and cosmetics companies, in reusable cosmetic product packaging. This interest reflects an interest in reducing costs, since product cost can be reduced if the decorative outer shell or housing can be reused with a fresh refill of product, as well as an interest in having a more environmentally sound product that has smaller quantities of waste associated with the use of the product.